


【守望先锋】迷雾（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 死神X赛博76皮
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 3





	【守望先锋】迷雾（R76）（NC17）

“各位，基于你们最近的一些‘表现’，我认为有必要好好谈谈。”说话人隔着屏幕，形象在电子流的作用下，变得斑驳又虚幻。祂用着一如既往轻松的口吻，但是经过处理的机械声将感情统统隔在过滤网之外，平板又生硬。“沃斯卡娅的行动的结果想必各位也看到了。还有先前的失败。”祂在失败二字上加重了音调，“无论你们心里有多不服气，这就是事实。要知道，你们都是黑爪最棒的佣兵，关于这点谁都不会有异议。还记得那几次轰动的大事件吗？你们完成得很完美，可是我就想不明白，明明单人任务从不劳人费神，为什么一到合作出击，什么黑爪王牌？被打得还不如一个笑话。

“亲爱的黑百合，嘘。我不想听任何解释。黑影，你时常失联的情况我也不想再深追，不过记得适可而止。对了，还有死神，”祂顿了顿，“要知道你一直都是我最喜欢的那个。强大而致命，可是你的团队凝聚力却一点也没有长进。大概因为这样，守望先锋才选择另一个人担任伟大的战地指挥官。哦，抱歉，我不该提这些陈年破事。”祂的语言与行为形成了最大的反差，他轻蔑且毫无忏悔之意的笑声，如同长着荆棘的利剑刺穿了听众的鼓膜。

戴着白骨面具的男人用力握了握手掌。尖刺虽然被织物隔开，但是酸软的钝痛还是倔强地在手心里面扩散开来。

黑影用余光瞥了眼自己的老大颤抖的手，她想叫他的名字，但是这个场合使她却被压迫感逼得无法开口。黑影求助似地看向黑百合，那个没有感情的女人双手抱胸，目光直视前方，仿佛一切与自己毫无关系。

此时此刻，死神最大的痛脚被人撕开，沾着鲜血与不甘，血淋淋地丢在炙烤的灯光下。

“要知道我的想法很简单，将你变成一个更加完美的人。”祂言辞诚恳，时时刻刻流露着希冀，“既然几次任务证明你同黑百合与黑影的组合并不‘顺利’，那我为你换了一个新的搭档。”

“新搭档？我可不知道这个基地里还有谁能跟上我们的步调。”黑影显然对即将调来的神秘同僚显得敌意十足。

“看来得再完善一下你的情报网了，黑影。”

年轻女人皱着眉，祂的声音开始变得愈发不稳，电流窸窸窣窣的干扰更加明显，“可别为了这点小事生气我的朋友。你不知道也很正常，他一直在各地执行高密任务，而且档案只留存了最原始的纸质版本。”

身后的电子门悄无声息地划开，这场话题的主角就出现在那里。

“亚历克斯·墨菲这个名字听说过吗？那可是二十世纪八十年代算得上经典的科幻主角。残破肉体与机械结合的浪漫，当年的种种现在都实现了。”祂说，“看吧，他就是亚历克斯·墨菲，是目前最完美的实验体。”

眼前的男人，身体被机械覆盖。

死神不由地想到了曾经自己手下的队员。他还记得岛田家那位有着山狼般锐利眼神的小儿子，那个时候岛田源氏饱含着满腔复仇火焰，时常把训练室和新换上的机体搞得一团糟。他作为行动队长，不得不一次次道歉与帮忙。他记得安吉拉碎碎念的抱怨和源氏被教训后的可怜模样、巨大的机械压力机与泛着海色的培养仓、操作员指挥着机械臂将纳米金属与能源管线植入在人类身体的各个部位上。

过去的时光虽然笼罩着记忆的蛛网，但回想起来，还是让死神忍不住嘴角上扬。

旋即他把思绪拉回现在。

本以为源氏可能是他认知中最接近于机械的人类，但眼前的家伙机械部分比源氏更多。

来人脑后被金属包裹，大概是为了保护头颅中的电子脑；上臂以下的部分连接着动力管，明显是人造的肌肉纹理应和着呼吸的节奏上下起伏；双手完全被机械代替，关节处精细坚固，蕴藏着比血肉之躯更复杂的秘密；脚踝处两根蒸汽压力泵昭示着他惊人的爆发力。

男人身上每一寸冰凉的金属都是黑爪最高科技的结晶。祂将男人丢到雇佣兵们眼前，慷慨地向他们展示自己的新玩具。

“今后死神就和他一起执行任务。我想你大概还是怀念和老同事一起共事的时光。”祂故作神秘地说完后，便将通讯切断了。

死神的大脑与声带突然变得沉重起来，他仿佛还能看见，一个金色的身影站在公用的套间浴室镜子前面的样子，他穿戴着浆洗笔挺的蓝色制服，上面还有军服特有的褶线和黄铜扣饰，当然胸口少不了大堆大堆闪闪发亮的奖章。硬要死神从中那些荣誉简介中挑选的话，他最偏爱那枚银色的雄鹰，虽然略感遗憾自己没有得到，但并不影响他为对方自豪。金发的男人正笨手笨脚地与领带搏斗，他发现对方在注视自己，对着镜子挤出一个鬼脸，海蓝色的眼睛笑意弯弯。

这一瞬间死神清楚了，满含着恶意的命运轮盘早已开始转动起来。曾经和雄心壮志的忠诚指挥官共话未来、激情缠绵的平和日子，渐渐褪成苍白。那个让人又爱又恨的金发男人一去不复返。

死神像是深深陷进了一池子沼泽里动弹不得。

“莫里森？”

胸口用白漆写着76的“机械战警”看向死神，他张开嘴，谢天谢地还是属于人类的嗓音。

“寒暄就算了吧，莱耶斯。”

※※※

事实证明死神与士兵76号（黑爪赐予他的名字，冰凉的实验体代号）的确所向披靡。他们私交极其糟糕，两人甚至不会出现在同一个休息区域，却能在上场时保持高度默契。

士兵76号蹲坐在控制台边，背脊与桌腿紧紧贴合。他双手托着脉冲步枪对着越发逼近的防御机器人扫射，死神挡在他身前，反手将射空的霰弹枪甩在地上，又不知道从哪里抽出两把新的：“我这里快顶不住了。”他一枪打爆右侧突袭的机甲兵电路元件，黄色的机油与绿色的培养液喷得到处都是：“在子弹用完之前，想想办法。”

只派两个人去偷取核弹发射密码。现在看来并不是什么明智的选择。死神刚把控制台的数据线与士兵76号脖颈后的信息口对接，无数机械看守打碎了屋顶从天而降，将二人包围其中。

“还有15秒密码就能上传终端了。”

死神骂了一句，他向后退了一点，单膝弯曲并向前俯下身体，安保机械人的火焰喷枪擦过他的风衣，死神用枪柄狠狠砸碎了对方的下巴。转身，抬枪，爆头，一气呵成的双杀。越来越多的敌人朝他们逼近，子弹的暴雨将在他们头顶降落。

死神的白骨面具碎了一块，苍白额角破了道大口子，他听见黑血冒出气泡的噗噗声，像斑驳的雾气黏在皮肤上。都去死吧。太阳去死，星星与月亮都去死，所有的机械与人类都去死吧，枪声不断爆开，他只求在黑暗中得到安宁。

机械手臂一把搂住死神的腰，士兵76号对着他的耳廓大喊：“就现在用暗影步把我们传送到悬崖上。”

核电基地就造在悬崖边，刚才的混战使得砖墙不堪重负，垮塌成一片瓦砾。悬崖就在不远处。死神咬牙带着背上的机械人移动到悬崖边。

保护机械人倾巢出动，将两人朝边缘逼近。“这不是个好主意。”死神说。

“相信我。”

当想起被士兵76号拉下悬崖时如同落入深渊的感受，现在还让死神忍不住恐惧。幸运的是他们并没有直线坠落到地面摔得四分五裂，而是掉在一个陡峭的下坡平台上。他们一直翻滚，灌进耳朵里的都是呼啸的风，他以为自己会翻滚到世界毁灭，但最后还是停了下来，他满嘴都是尘土的干涩味道，身体被碎石擦出无数青紫的淤青，死神晕乎乎地撑起身体，第一眼看到的就是垫在自己身下的士兵76号——他几乎变成了一个残破的玩意儿。左小腿管线爆裂，机油正在朝外喷涌，而右腿情况更加糟糕；抱着死神后背的双臂经过长时间的磨损，大部分连接从肢体上脱落，软绵绵耷拉在身体两侧。死神检查了对方电子脑受损情况与尚未机械化的生物体部分，发现一切正常后才稍稍安了心。

“痛吗？”死神问道。

躺在地上的碎片听后，腹部紧绷，想支起身体，结果费了半天力气，只是侧腰轻轻耸动了一下。“手脚没有感觉，但是背很难受。”

死神粗鲁地用两手架着男人腋下，将他拖到崖壁边，“这就对了。混球。”他弯腰动手将士兵破损的机械四肢卸掉。他朝总部发送了定位后，抱着士兵一瘸一拐朝目的地走去。

※※※

士兵76号的房门被人一脚踹开。

嘴里叼着螺丝刀的男人并没有抬头，他透过目镜，正仔细观察着新义肢上那些容易出现磨损的部位，仿佛冲进房间怒气气冲冲的家伙完全不存在。

距离上次任务结束后，差不多过了一周的空闲期。

死神没有开口，他的一只手像把坚硬的铁钳，紧紧锁住士兵半机械化的脖子。另一只手从背后掏出特质的电磁枪，朝士兵的脑袋上打去。

顷刻间被击中的士兵发出强烈的痉挛，力道之大差点将死神掀到墙上。但是男人没有松手。微弱的电磁流对身体自由烟雾化的死神毫无影响，但是对一半肢体机械化的士兵76来说几乎是灭顶的打击。

死神将手移到士兵后颈，用提一只流浪猫的姿势，将仍旧颤抖不停的家伙拖进卧室，反手锁上了门。

“这枪，哪里来的？”士兵的牙齿因为电流的作用不断打颤，死神从床头柜抽出条内裤塞进他嘴里以防男人咬断自己的舌头。

“研发部给的。他们怕你系统不稳定会暴走。”死神说着，将手指插进士兵右臂的层层管线中，“还有，作为你的‘搭档’”他指尖用力，硬生生将新装上的义肢从士兵身上撕扯下来，“他们还很好心地告诉了我如何‘照顾与更换’一个机械朋友的肢体。”

当金属四肢从士兵身上剥离后，让人不安的震颤终于停止了。

死神粗暴地把织物从士兵嘴里抠出来，发现布料已经变成了深灰色。来不及被吸收的唾液从士兵的嘴角流下，掉落在浅色的被单上。他大概被呛到了，说话间喉咙里传出抑制不住的咳嗽，“你看起来才是暴走的那一个。”

死神并没有理会76的挑衅。他用力撕开对方的的战术背心与裤子后，站在床边解下面具，随后是风衣与贴身衣物。

死神从未让人见过现在的自己。

他逃避了每一次体检与抽血，没有让任何人知道他具体的状态，甚至杀掉了每个曾不幸窥见他模样的人。他是一个披着名为加布里埃尔·莱耶斯皮囊的怪物，生长于死亡将他的身体视为土壤，交替不休地生长着。

“你看见了什么。”死神疯狂地朝士兵吼道，“告诉我，你看见了什么。”

士兵抿着嘴唇一言不发。

答案明显让死神感到不满。他重重咬上士兵未植入金属的颈项部分，如同野兽般毫不留情地啃咬着。士兵透过目镜，看着对方血红色的双眼闪出奇异的光芒，狂乱与焦渴中还交杂着一丝难以察觉的怜悯。

被压制住的士兵腰部施力，却根本不能推动对方一丝一毫。

死神松开口，红色血液就黏在他的唇边，诡异得毫无违和。“莫里森，这都是你的错。”暴躁的男人伸手拆开士兵的护目镜——一切他所熟悉的，终于不受阻地展示在眼前。

属于记忆里的轮廓、每次亲吻时会相触的鼻梁与额头、倾吐爱语的嘴唇，男人泛青的下巴，和脸上的两道长疤倒成了新奇玩意儿。论过去，联合国或者守望总部都不允许他的形象有一点瑕疵。死神用手轻轻拢住士兵一侧的面颊，凝视着他脸上的沟壑，指尖触碰着那坚硬的硬茧，缓慢地由上至下：“瞧瞧，可怜的指挥官都变成什么样子了。”虽然死神对现在的自己深深厌恶着，但是他还是努力盯着士兵蓝色的眼睛，试图从中看到自己朦胧的影子。

“加比。好好看着我。”被压制住的男人没有如他的愿，沾染着水色的眼睛闭上了，“你与我。”他停顿了一会儿，一句短短的回答几乎用尽了全身的力气，“我们之间并没有人真正做错什么。那场爆炸伤害了所有人。”

死神看着躺在床上残破的赤裸躯体，看着对方四肢截面上被缝合的痕迹，看着曾经万众敬仰的男人在失去义肢后的无助。

借助机械生活的男人与会烟雾化的怪物。

时间在两人身上刻下了各自的伤痕，但是这些事之间有着千丝万缕的关联，就像山谷中的雨水与成熟的果树，时至今日他们终于坦然相见。风暴带来骤雨，落在地上的果实渐渐腐烂，共同分担着彼此排山倒海的悲哀。

一腔愤怒很快被冰凉的悲伤浇灭了。死神捞过士兵的后颈，金属摸起来是凉的。他把他的身体紧紧搂在怀里，他们的身体都很冷——他们已经冷了很久了。

死神的手滑向士兵76垂软的阴茎。

许久没有被关照过的部位被人爱抚着，快感变成了印第安纳田野上起伏的玉米林，带着阳光下熟悉的芳香一波波冲击着士兵的脑海。士兵的嘴唇微张，但立刻又咬着嘴唇低下视线，害怕一开口就会失控地呻吟出声。

欲望与羞耻类似，一旦意识到它便无法阻止。死神宽大的手掌用力拂过柱身，拇指恶意地在顶端蹭擦。当士兵已经流出些许前液后，他又故意用指甲刺激着小小的分泌口，看着对方流出更多透明的汁液。

爱与死纠缠的过程非常相似。

有人说过，杀戮的快感来自于性的满足，就像性满足的快感部分来自于主宰他人的意志。死神热衷于掌控，旧习难改的坏毛病。

士兵的脸颊烫红，他的身体开始发热，无丝毫赘肉的美丽腰线就这么摆了起来，正努力把柱体朝男人手心送。死神想，要是过去，他一定会说上一堆俏皮话，直到脸皮薄的杰克受不了骂回去。而现在，他支撑着对方的脑袋，用一个小心翼翼带着血味的吻作为和解。

“第二个抽屉里，”他们分开后士兵喘着气说道，“有软膏。”

医用软膏，用来化解皮肤与机械摩擦时带来的疼痛与不适应。

死神将枕头塞到士兵的背后，将士兵被切断的双腿朝外打开，软膏像蛋糕上厚厚的奶油，包裹住男人的双指，死神毫不客气地向士兵臀间的秘处探入。

“痛。”

应该庆幸那帮实验疯子没有将士兵的痛感全部移除。死神的手指模仿着过去做爱的频率在士兵的身体内抽动。穴口肌肉紧紧箍住准备离开的入侵者，却在被狠狠捅入的时刻瞬间脱力。他的内里滚烫，更胜于逐渐变高的体温，死神寻思着猛地抽出手指，穴口的浅色嫩肉因为突然抽空，无助地松弛着，慢慢才开始重新收紧，泛着鲜艳的红色。

男人捏着软膏，毫不留情地将螺旋管口塞进士兵穴口中。

“住手……”然而下一秒士兵的思考随着死神执拗没入深处的凉滑膏体与三根手指而断线了。

因为常年握枪而变宽的指关节和长茧的指腹节节推入咬得死紧的体内，顺利地推开入口的皱折，他曲起指尖，按摩抠挖着每一寸柔韧的肠壁。

士兵腹部的肌肉不断收缩，他痛的几乎缩了起来，空荡荡的双腿与手臂晃动着，现在，连抓住被单的简单动作都无法做到。蓝色的眼睛近乎于乞求地看着死神，嘴巴数度开合像是要说什么，可是却连哼声也发不出。

“乖，放松。相信我。”死神低下头，用鼻尖摩挲着士兵的，“我会慢慢来的。”厚实手掌安抚着对方的皮肤。

死神在胸口的位置按了一会儿。“他们有没有给你换一颗人工心脏？”

男人摇摇头。汗水溽湿了他皱起的眉间，睫毛湿漉漉地粘成一条条的形状，更多的水珠在他的脖颈处铺开，它们沿着皮肤连接金属的纹理，流进了谁也看不见的阴影里去了。

答案让死神颇为满意。没入至第二关节处的手指在士兵体内翻了半圈。然后，向上一勾。士兵抽着气，身体不由自主地弓起，把进犯的手指往更深处卷入。

煎熬没有持续多久，死神就把手指抽了出来。而被过分折腾的男人已经没有反抗的力气，背脊抽搐着使得臀部高高抬起，悬空了片刻，又软软地落枕头上。尚未闭合的小洞完全对死神敞开。

死神已经勃起了。不可思议，对着这样的躯体，他依旧能勃起，甚至比平时都更加坚硬——他用两根手指将士兵的穴口撑开，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，轻轻摩挲被撑得光滑的入口。然后没有一丝预兆，发狠地将阴茎顶到最深处。

死神把所有的体重都压在对方身上，士兵闭紧双眼，头撇向一边。死神抬起身把双手移到士兵耻骨两侧，把湿漉漉的士兵捞起来抱在怀里。

掌心的硬茧摩擦着背脊、两人相连的地方发出不觉于耳的水声。受热之后，药膏开始融化，把两人的腿间弄得潮湿一片。死神腾出一只手，缓慢地撸动士兵挺立的柱体，黏腻淫秽的声响与一连串的细碎喘息弥漫在耳畔。

死神射进男人内部的时候，士兵连眼皮都抬不起来，他发出小动物般柔软的呜咽，不适地扭动着腰部。而趴伏在身上的家伙还是没有停止射精，他缓慢地前后抽动，直到最后的过程完成。体液从被死神操到松软的后穴里流出来，在被单上形成一个小小的亮斑。

士兵身上粘着已经干掉的精液，皮肤上到处都是牙印与指痕。

死神眼角抽动，压抑着再次把怀里人操翻的心思，把人抱去了浴室清理。

※※※

他们坐在浴缸中，温暖的水流流淌在肌肤的四周。“杰克，你还醒着吗？”

“嗯……”士兵明显还是昏昏沉沉的。

“你是否想过要离开这里？”

士兵的声音朦朦胧胧，疲倦与睡意正用手掌抚慰着他：“我……走不掉。加比，义肢上有远程关闭的密令……我……”

“嘘，嘘。”死神打断了这次对话，“睡吧。”

他就这样抱着他，直到怀里的人呼吸趋于平稳。

过了许久，连浴缸中的水都开始逐渐变凉，死神将嘴唇贴到士兵的耳廓，每一线质地坚硬冰冷的轮廓随着拥抱变得驯服而温柔，他哽咽着声音：“我定会带你离开的，杰克，相信我。”

加布里埃尔·莱耶斯觉得脸上潮湿，他将脸埋进杰克·莫里森的颈侧，荒唐地坚信这是降落在室内的雨水。

END


End file.
